Satannish (Earth-616)
History Satannish is one of the demons more powerful than the Earth has known. At first, the demon was only part of a great mass of malignant mystical energy, which was divided in an indetermine number of independent organizations. These organizations acquired physical appearance and own personalities, whose energies were reinforced by the energies of their followers. One of these organizations was Satannish, and another one of them was Mephisto, whereas the rest the identities are not known. atannish lives in a dimension of adjacent own Earth pocket, of which he is the lord. In spite of not dwelling in the Earth, Satannish has had contact with terrestrial ones throughout the centuries. The demon promised to his following superhuman powers, in exchange for his souls, some of these followers formed a cult to the demon, known like the Children of Satannish. The Supreme Earth Wizard, Doctor Strange, could invoke to Satannish by means of enchantment, but Strange prefers not to do it since Satannish is too powerful. Thus, the first occasion in which Satannish and Strange were, was as a result of the acts of a called wizard Lord Nekron. Lord Nekron had reached an agreement with Satannish, by means of which the demon would increase his powers during a year until finally, he became inmortal. In return, Nekron would give when to the finishing the year him, its soul. Nevertheless, Satannish said to him that if Nekron obtained the soul to him of another wizard, in return could conserve its powers and would be inmortal. The last day of the year, its powers to the maximum, Nekron faced Doctor Extraño trying to defeat it to give its soul him to Satannish. Both wizards fought in a dimension in which the time could easily be altered but that in the Earth. Doctor Strange soon gained advantage in the combat, and altered magically the time so that the twenty-four hours of the last day passed more express of the normal thing, and to Nekron the time finished to him. Finished the term, Satannish demanded the soul of Nekron, maintaining it prisoner in its dimension. A time later, a group of Children of Satannish led by Asmodeus, which was allied with Doctor Benton, a respected doctor of New York, began to conspire against Doctor Strange. Asmodeus controlled mystically to Clea, the friend of Doctor Strange, and it used it to rob Libro de Vishanti of the collection of Hidden Books of Stranger. The Children of Satannish also managed to capture the own Stranger, and they expelled them to him and Clea to another dimension. With Vishanti Book, Asmodeus knew of the existence of the enchantment of the Fire and the Ice, with which it could invoke at he fire-demon Surtur, and the ice-giant Ymir so that they destroyed the Earth. Seeing that no longer it needs the aid the other Children of Satannish, Asmodeus exile to the others to the dimension governed by Tyboro. On the other hand, Strange and Clea escaped of the dimension where they had been imprisoned, and Stranger faced Asmodeus in a mystical combat, that the heart of the malignant wizard could not support. Nevertheless, before falling he could invoke the enchantment, and invoke to Surtur and Ymir. Doctor Strange and Dane Whittman, the Black Knight, rescued the other Children of Satannish of the dimension of Tyboro. Then, while a group of Avengers fought against Ymir in Wakanda, and another group of Avengers fought with Surtur in the Arctic, Stranger discovered like using certain crystals,plenty of the power of the own Satannish, to use them against Surtur and Ymir, which finally were defeated. Satannish was united shortly after next to other demons, Mephisto including.The great rival of Doctor Strange, Baron Mordo, agreed with both, Mephisto and Satannish, so that they gave him to be able, like result, both demons demanded for himself the soul of Mordo, and both were arranged to destroy the Earth in their dispute. Both, Satannish and Mephisto, got involved mystically in a brutal battle on Manhattan, hidden to the inhabitants of the city. Finally, Doctor Strange sent a spell by means of which both demons would finish united in a single one being if they did not leave the Earth. Refusing to lose their individuality, both demons left the Earth and resigned to obtain the soul of Mordo. Appearances *Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 6-7 August-September 1989; Featuring: Baron Mordo, Mephisto, Mephista, Agamotto, Topaz *Doctor Strange Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 30 June 1991; Featuring: Mephista, Mephisto, Topaz *Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol. 1, No. 49 January 1993; Cameo *HellCat Vol.1, No. 1-3 September-November 2000; Featuring: Dormammu, Daimon Hellstrom, Mephisto, Nicholas Scratch Characteristics *'Height': Variable *'Weight': Variable *'Eyes': Red *'Hair': He haven't hair *'Skin': Green *'Unusual Features':Satannish is a demon with inhuman characteristics, thus has two heads, one crowned by two pairs of horns, whereas the second leaves its belly. In addition, it counts just by four fingers in his hands and counts on claws in hands and feet. Powers Satannish is one of the known powerful demons but, arriving at the level of Mephisto, and has great mystical powers that allow to open vestibules, to send mystical rays him, to create mystical barriers and other multiple abilities. This in the Earth, since in his kingdom he is the supreme lord, and all its kingdom obeys its will. ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Article Request